emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7559/7560 (19th July 2016)
Plot David tells Jacob that he and Tracy are engaged, but Eric has already let the cat out the bag. Lisa worries about stressed Belle as Belle packs her bags for the spa day. Liv quizzes Aaron about where Robert is, questioning if the pair have fallen out again. Leyla cannot believe the news about David and Tracy's engagement and Jacob insists it's crazy, reminding David he's still not divorced from Alicia. At the spa, Belle downs a vodka and orange while back at Wishing Well Cottage, Jermaine and Lisa talk about Belle, so Jermaine suggests Lisa join Charity and Belle at the spa. Lawrence wakes up on the sofa surrounded by booze. At Butlers Farm, Moira worries about the lack of progress Holly is making, and suggests they go to the doctors. Lachlan gains Lawrence's attention by driving his car on the grounds outside. Lawrence orders Lachlan to get out his car and off his grounds, but Lachlan calls Lawrence pathetic and ends up being slapped across the face. Charity tries to pull drunk Belle together but she orders her to hide when they spots Lisa arriving at the spa. Lachlan insists he only wants his granddad back although Lawrence reminds him he isn't his granddad and threatens to call the police if he shows up again. Belle ends up in the steam room, where she sees fully clothed Ellie, who asks her to be quiet. Holly and Moira return from the doctors, but Holly questions if mephedrone is right for her. Adam appears at Butlers where Moira lies Holly is suffering from a bug. Adam tells Holly that the Yorkshire Local want to do an article on the food van, but Victoria isn't interested. Liv calls Robert to The Woolpack, and demands to know why he and Aaron have fallen out. Robert admits Aaron isn't happy as he left Ryan in his car boot for the night. Belle talks to Ellie, who reveals she is pregnant. Carly worries Tracy might get hurt by David although offers her congratulations. Tracy admits to Diane that she is unsure about the engagement but couldn't say no to David's public proposal, especially due to the cancer. David tries to talk to Jacob about the engagement, and Jacob admits he is still trying to get his head around Tracy being his girlfriend, now she's his fiancée. David insists he is certain about Tracy. Jermaine talks to Ellie admitting she is falling apart due to all the lies. Ellie suggests Belle have her baby insisting it's the only way. Lachlan explains to Chrissie that Lawrence doesn't care about them anymore. David explains to Eric that he loves Tracy and asks him to attend his and Tracy's engagement party. Charity and Lisa get a massage at the spa, but Lisa ends up kicking the masseuse. Liv asks for Finn's advice on getting Aaron and Robert back together. Belle begs Ellie to let her go but Ellie tells Belle her boyfriend is black, and tells Belle to do some research to fake her pregnancy. Belle manages to get out of the steam room. Moira manages to get Adam leave with James' help. Charity find Belle and insists she needs to sort herself out and pull herself together until they get rid of Lisa. Liv calls Robert and Aaron to The Woolpack and tells them to bash their heads together. David presents Tracy with a ring, but she blurts out that she cannot marry him. Holly suggests to Adam that they could do the interview on Victoria's behalf. At the spa Lisa worries about Belle but Charity panics when Lisa says she may as well stay the night. Tracy tells David that she wants him but not marriage as she is not certain about them as she's never been involve. David insists he is certain, but Tracy questions why he is still wearing the wedding ring Alicia gave him. Liv listens in as Aaron and Robert agree to give their relationship another go, and Robert decides to move into The Woolpack. She tells Finn she did the opposite of his advice and now Aaron and Robert are back together. Chrissie visits Lawrence where he explains he is putting Home Farm up for sale. Charity realises she shouldn't have tried to fix things and tells Jermaine isn't the be all and end all and she'll need to come clean to him. David and Tracy hold an 'disengagement' party. Ellie tells Belle she needs to take her baby, and Belle tells Ellie she needs her, but really there is no one there. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *James Barton - Bill Ward *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood Guest cast *Ellie - Ashlie Robinson Locations *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior *Farrers Barn - Exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown spa *Home Farm - Living room and grounds *Butlers Farm - Cain and Moira's bedroom, living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,510,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Extended episodes